Promise
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: Ever since he was a little boy, Alfred had a beautiful antique doll that he cherished and loved, but as Alfred grew up his interests shifted and his antique doll laid forgotten in the corner. This situation may seem totally normal to many people, but only for Alfred it is different, because his doll is a bit more eccentric than others.
1. Prologue

**Warning: USUK**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

 **Note: Enjoy.**

 **Summary:** Ever since he was a little boy, Alfred had a beautiful antique doll that he cherished and loved, but as Alfred grew up his interests shifted and his antique doll laid forgotten in the corner. This situation may seem totally normal to many people, but only for Alfred it is different, because his doll is a bit more eccentric than others.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Promise

A doll sat on a chair in the corner of the room, as the pale moonlight glimmered down on him. His emerald eyes were empty and fine trickles of tears were seen running down his glass cheeks, while his soulless hollow eyes glared at the human asleep on the bed. His outfit was covered in dust, but still represented beautiful olden fashion from the Victorian era. He wore a gorgeous charcoal colored top hat with a silky red and black ribbon wrapped around it, while a little gadget adorned the meeting points of the ribbons to hold it in place. His suite was charcoal colored as well, but trimmed with gold and lovely little decorative buttons. A silky red and black ribbon was tied around his neck, so the ruffles of his inside shirt would stand up and cover his neck. His right eye was covered with a mechanical eyepiece, while his some of his fingers adorned mechanical claws.

Next to the doll stood a dark figure, which looked exactly like the doll sitting on the chair. He moved closer to the bed and the pale moonlight fell over him to reveal that he was crying as well. "You humans are all alike. I should have known better, but I thought you would have been different than all the others before you. Do all humans play with their toys and then just forget about them?" he asked, while putting his hands over his heart. "I have always been there for you! Who did you come crying to when you had nightmares? Who did you hold when you were scared? Who did you share all of your secrets with? I've been with you through thick and thin, but you just dumped me on a chair to collect dust. How could you? I gave you my heart and now I'm shattering."

The figure walked towards the doll version of him, while picking it up and holding it against his chest, as tears escaped his green eyes. "You promised you would never forget about me, but you did." he whispered, as he cradled the doll. "One thing I can never understand about humans is how they always forget about their toys, but please remember, because I'm shattering. I don't want to disappear. I want to be with you!"

He reached down and touched the human's chubby cheek, but cried out in pain, as a crack appeared on the doll's hand, while a throbbing sting shot up through his fingers, wrist, and arm. "Alfie, please remember me!" he screamed, as he dropped the doll on the bed and disappeared, while the sleeping human immediately bolted up in terror. _"Alfie!"_

Alfred ran his fingers through his golden locks, as he laid back down and turned his head to look at the time on his alarm clock. "Seriously, it's only midnight? Why does this keep happening to me?" he asked, while releasing out a frustrated groan. "Maybe, I need to take sleeping pills."

As the human's words were uttered more tears ran down the glass cheeks of the undiscovered doll on the bed. _"Why do you want to keep blocking me out?"_ a whisper was heard, while Alfred still remained unware. _"How badly have you forgotten me?"_

* * *

 **Aw, I would love to have a doll of Arthur and Alfred. Those two are so adorable! Anyhow, please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning: US/UK**

Chapter One

 **First Sign**

The sun peaked through the heavy drawn curtains, as the golden haired boy under the ruby blankets stirred, while releasing out an annoyed groan of wakefulness. He threw his covers down to his waist and raised his arm up into the air, while letting it limply fall over something cold with a glassy texture and almost instantly he shrieked as the icy coldness pierced him. "What the hell?" he said, as he sat up and rubbed the cool spot on his arm, while staring confusedly downward at his childhood doll. "How did you get here?"

He reached down and plucked the doll up into his grasp, while staring into ghostly and unearthly sad emerald eyes. "So fucking creepy." he muttered, as he threw his legs over his king sized bed and got up onto his feet. "Why did I decide again to move back home? Oh that's right, because my boss wanted me to finish all of his paperwork and my dumbass thought this place would give me some peace. It has done exactly the opposite. For goodness sake, why am I talking to myself?"

The American grumbled, while impatiently setting the Victorian Era doll down onto the chair and turning around to leave. He reflexively entangled his fingers through his sunny locks, as he unlocked his phone and browsed through his emails. "What! I only have until Sunday to finish all of his shit! No way, that's fucking insane!" he screamed, down at his IPhone, while existing his bedroom and stepping out into the hallway. "Damn boss! All he does is fucking bang his chic in his office and order us around, as if we don't know he's doing absolutely nothing."

A whimper and sobbing shattered the boy's complaints, as he instantly froze and became rooted to his spot, while his phone fell through his fingers and clattered onto the carpeted floor, but slowly a sigh of relief escaped through his lips. "Since when did I become so jumpy? It must be coming through the window." he said, while reaching down and picking up his fallen phone. "Time to get ready for the day."

XOXO

A figure appearing exactly like the doll stood in the middle of the American's bedroom crying and whimpering profusely. His slender fingers were over his chest, while he gasped through choked sobs and panted for air. "How many times have I done this? Ironically, the pain only worsens instead of getting better." he said, while reaching up and wiping sparkling tears away. "Oh Alfie, you always find new ways to break my already fragmented heart. Why don't you care anymore?"

The figure walked over to the chair and picked up the doll version of him, while cradling it in his arms. "You wanted me to be with you. In fact, you wished that I was alive, but now you just want me to collect dust." he said, as tears ran down the doll cheeks too. "How much long can I withstand this agony that you have put me through? One day I will have to leave, but I certainly don't want to. Although, the only thing that can prevent that is your love, but I know you won't give it up so easily or willingly, as I do for you."

The sound of water being turned off was heard, as the figure instantly looked up from his tears and immediately dropped the doll back onto the bed, before disappearing in a wisp of black smoke. _"Are you ever going to remember?"_ he whispered, while a dripping wet Alfred walked back into his bedroom, but he remained unaware of his doll returning atop his bed again.

* * *

 **I guess this is my Halloween US/UK story. I hoped you liked it and please tell me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: US/UK**

Chapter Two

 **Second Sign**

He sat atop the American's bed, as tears flowed down his cheeks, while he clutched the doll version of himself to his chest tightly. His breaths came out in quick rapid gasps, as he panted in between his sobs for air, while reaching up continuously with his palms to wipe away the flow of teardrops rolling down his cheeks. "Why is it so difficult for you to remember me?" he asked, as he sniffled and picked up a picture of the American from the nightstand beside the bed. "I just want to be with you and no one else, but I have already begun to fade away."

Pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them, his flow of tears continued, as he imagined himself holding hands with his Alfie once more. "I miss you." he whispered, while putting his arms around himself and visualizing the American in his mind once again. "I miss your hugs. I miss your smiles. I miss your laughter. I just miss you, Alfred. Please remember me."

How long had he done this for? Although, did it even matter if he was crying, because he was not human? He was just a toy designed to make children happy and he had done his job already, which meant he had to move on, but he certainly didn't want to, because he loved Alfred even though the boy's lack of memory and lack endearment was causing him to fade away. "Oh, Alfie…" he whispered, while looking down at the picture of the American. "It hurts to love you."

XOXO

A key rattled into the lock, as the person twisted the iron metal and turned the doorknob, while stepping inside the darkened living room and letting out a sigh of exhaustion. "I need a warm bath." he said, as he ran his tan fingers through his sunny locks and walked upstairs, while loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "Why is it so cold in here? Ugh, I need to turn up the heat."

The young lad walked inside the master bathroom and turned on the facet for hot water, as he unbuckled his pants and let it fall onto the tiles, while taking off his eyeglasses and stepping into the steaming bathtub filled to the brim with hot water for his aching muscles. He let out a moan of pleasure, as he lay in the tub, while shutting his eyes close and letting his head lean against the bath pillow. Little by little, his breathing slowed down, as he drifted blissfully into a light unconscious state, while letting his muscle loosen and soak in the toasty hot water.

XOXO

A small smile came upon his face, as he heard the light switch turn on in the master bathroom, while the sounds of splashing water and steam both emitted from inside. He quietly stood up from the bed and walked towards the bath, as he peered through the steam and fog, while spotting the American's golden hair poking out of the tub. Slowly and nervously his teeth scarped over his bottom lip, as he debated in his head whether he should enter in on something so private as bathing, but nevertheless he found himself moving towards the bathtub, while his hesitation quickly drifted away and curiosity came into play. _"Alfie?"_ he whispered, as he knelt down beside the tub, while dipping his fingers into the water and creating patterns. _"Alfie?"_

His smile turned into a frown, as the American remained unconscious and completely unware of his presence, while a small tear slipped down his chin and into the tub. _"Remember me!"_ he screamed, as splashed the American with water and disappeared away, while his Alfred immediately opened his eyes and reached for his towel.

He watched quietly from his hiding spot, as his Alfie wrapped the towel around his waist and ran inside his bedroom in search for an intruder, but the only "intruder" the American found was his Victorian Era doll sitting atop his bed _again_. A throbbing pain in his heart erupted and brought him down to his knees, as he watched his Alfie sigh in annoyance and set the doll version of himself back down onto the chair, while returning back to his bath. _"I'm fading…"_ he choked out, as his panting and gasps for air returned once again. _"Why do you hate me so much? I was your best friend."_

* * *

 **Tell me you think. I'd like to know. :)  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: US/UK**

Chapter Three

 **Third Sign**

Slowly and gently his eyes drifted shut, as his fingers gracefully moved over each of the piano keys, while the melody of the song he played filled the empty void in his heart. Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, as memories from an ancient time returned to him, while he imagined his past owners, but only one brought an ache to his chest, which was his dear Alfred. Why could the lad not remember him? What had he done to receive this unjust treatment? Surely, he must have done something terribly wrong, but nothing ever came to his mind, so was his Alfie behaving so coldly, because he really could not remember him, but how could the lad not remember? Can one honestly lose so much happy and joyful moments spent together with someone like a wilted rose dying? "My heart longs for you, but you won't ever listen." he whispered, as his fingers began to move faster and faster on the piano keys. "I brought you laughter, smiles, and contentment, but you used me and left me to die. I'll be nothing more, but a lifeless and hollow doll soon, while you would not even care or notice, because I do not mean a thing to you…"

A choked sob escaped from in-between his lips, as he covered his face into his palms, while letting out muffled screams and cries of anger. "You just used me like the rest of them!" he said, as he remembered of all the times he had been sold to antique stores and purchased later on. "I hate humans…and I know it's only a matter of time before you either sell me or keep me, so that I can truly be forgotten and turned into what I really am, which in your words, I am a creepy fucking doll."

Placing his hands over his chest, he clenched his eyes shut in pain, as another stabbing sensation prickled in his heart. "Alfie, why are you doing this to me?" he whispered, while trying to think of happier times for some comfort. _"Did I ever matter to you?"_

XOXO

He sat up from his desk and stared confusedly at the ajar door of his study, while soft piano music wafted in from downstairs and into his mini home office. Although, he was extremely unnerved, because no one but himself was home, so who could be playing the piano if he was alone and not playing the instrument himself? Grabbing his baseball bat for defense, the young lad quietly tip toed into the hallway and began to walk downstairs, while the piano music reached a sudden halt, as an eerie silence rang throughout his manor afterwards.

The American gripped his baseball bat tightly and walked into his living room, while looking around for anyone hiding behind his furniture, but once more he did not find any intruders. Dropping his bat onto the floor, he ran his fingers through his golden locks in frustration, as he moved aside his curtains and peered out into the gardens to see if the supposed intruder had the chance to flee earlier, but alas the young American still did not find any intruders.

Turning around to walk away, his eyes spotted something peculiar atop the piano bench. His Victorian Era doll sat at the piano with glass fingers gently touching the piano keys, while tears continuously rolled down its glass stained cheeks. Horrified at the very sight; the young American reached into his pocket and fished out his cellphone, while dialing his friend and grabbing his car keys.

XOXO

Sitting down at the window seat, he pulled aside the curtains and watched his Alfie pull out of the driveway sharply, while talking into the phone and fixing his rearview mirror, but he knew the young American would return home to him and he would once again have to take care of his drunken Alfie. Standing up once more, he returned back to the piano and began to play the ancient melody, while trying his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his heart, but the ache was unbearable, as was the thought of turning into a lifeless and hollow doll with no conscious. However, the thought of having this done to him by the very person he yearned to love and live with was the most unbearable pain he had experienced. "I love you…" he whispered, as a few tears fell onto the piano keys. "I will always love you…"

* * *

 **Howdy! Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: US/UK**

Chapter Four

 **Treasure**

He knelt down in front of the flower bed of multi colored roses and raised the watering can high above the blossoms of rose petals, while gently titling the can and allowing a slow gush of water to descend down upon the petals. A smile curled into his lips, as he sat the watering can down onto the neatly tripped grass and cupped the rose softly within his grasp, while shutting his eyes closed and sniffing the beautiful fragrance of the rose. He felt so much at peace among the flower beds, which he had taken the time to plant and grow, because his Alfie was not the type to do gardening or even give it a single thought. However, the young American did have plenty of gardening tools packed away in the shed, which he used to plant the roses and brighten the manor, while his Alfie wondered how the roses even came to be in his yard. "Oh my, your garden is absolutely gorgeous!" an elderly woman said, while breaking him away from his trance. "It is always so endearing to see people care for their flowers. You know, these days' people do not even have the time to water their lawns."

He smiled and stood up, while clutching the watering can with both hands, as he looked at his Alfie's neighbor and granddaughter, who lived in the manor couple of streets down. "Thank you and I'm Arthur," he said, while lowering his eyes down at the vintage antique doll in little girl's arms, as he spoke. "Care to introduce yourselves?"

The elderly woman laughed, as she put her bony slender skeletal fingers over her chest, while leaning in forward to speak. "Oh, I am Annamarie and this here is my little Elizabeth," she said, as she looked down at her granddaughter, while he focused his emerald eyes on a figure standing behind the woman's granddaughter, which appeared to look exactly like the little girl's antique doll. "Goodness me, you look deathly ill! Oh my, is he forgetting you?"

His smile instantly fell off his lips, as the elderly woman pinned him with a stern stare, while he chose to remain silent, but nevertheless the woman still questioned him. "Arthur, dear, I know you are a doll. I've known for quite some time now. You see, people who have dolls and still remember them know a doll when they see one, so that is how I know you are a doll," she said, as he lowered his gaze, while the ache in his heart returned. "Oh no, does he remember you at all? Are you in the midst of fading?"

He nodded and sniffled, as the elderly woman and her granddaughter both gave him a hug, while saying their goodbyes and wishing him well in the future. However, he was becoming weaker and weaker each day. Not only that, but it was also becoming harder for him to disappear whenever the young American would stumble into the bedroom or the living room or wherever he was, so it was obvious for him that he would not do well in the near future.

XOXO

He heard the American's convertible pull up in the driveway, as he sat up from the piano bench and looked through the window, while his Alfie ran his fingers through his sunny locks and fished out his house keys. Although, their tranquility was short-lived, as sapphire hues pierced emerald ones through the window, while the sound of a briefcase dropping onto the cement with a loud thud became the only noise heard in their moment of extreme shock. However, the young American broke away from his state of surprise and ran towards the front door, while he took off towards the stairs, because he could no longer use his powers anymore. "I know you're in here," his Alfie said, as he ran into the master bedroom and clutched the doll version of himself to his chest, while he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Surrender and I won't shoot."

The door to the master bedroom burst open, as he clenched his eyes shut, while he heard something clatter onto the carpet. "Arthur!" his Alfie exclaimed, as he opened his eyes and look at the nearing American, while the gun lay forgotten on the floor. "Arthur…"

He felt tears flow down his cheeks, but he could not tell if they were happy or sad tears, because he did not know if this meeting was their last or not. "You only remember me now?" he asked, while the American bit his lips. "It's too late. I've already began to fade, so I won't be here much longer. I'm sorry…"

His Alfie reached out and pulled him into a hug, as he let out a scream of pain, while multiple cracks appeared on the doll version of him. "What...what happened?" the American asked, as he backed away from him and observed pieces of glass falling onto the carpet from his vintage doll. "I can't…I can't touch you?"

He nodded, while placing his hands over his agony ridden heart, as he saw a look of determination in the young American's eyes. "No way, that's ridiculous! You're my doll and I'm not letting you go anywhere!" his Alfie cried out, while he saw tears escaping from sapphire orbs and rolling down red puffed up cheeks. "It's my fault! I should not have ignored you, but I grew up and …no. I should stop with the excuses just please don't leave me… This time I promise you, I'll treat you right."

A smile appeared on his lips, as he knelt down in front of his crying Alfie and looked into his blue orbs, which he saw determination sparkling in. Just what was his love going to do? "I'm not losing you!" the young American said, while he saw the tiny little cracks in the doll version of himself being repaired, but the pain in his heart was still there. "Not now, not ever."

* * *

 **Why do we only treasure something after we lose it or begin to lose it? Is the true significance of something only then remembered after being lost? *Lightbulb* That will be the theme of this story, even though it was supposed to be my Halloween fic. Hope you all liked it anyway.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: US/UK**

Chapter Five

 **Treasuring  
**

He snapped his leather wrist length gloves onto his hands, as he stared into the mirror at his unconscious and fatigued Arthur, who lay asleep on the bed underneath furry and warm crimson colored blankets. Turning away from his dresser, the American flexed his fingers and mischievously grinned, while striding over to his sleeping beauty and laying his gloved palm against pale dolly cheeks. "It really worked!" he exclaimed, as his doll stirred and batted beautiful emerald hues up at him. "Well, hello there, did I wake you up?"

A blush flowed across his cheeks, while he watched those beautiful green orbs drift shut, as slender delicate fingers gently lay over his gloved hand, which were caressing pale doll cheeks. "I thought you left," his Arthur said weakly, while he held his doll's other hand that lay atop the fluffy blankets lovingly in his tight grasp. "You usually leave around this time…"

He hung his head down low, as he watched Arthur's weakening condition flourish, while leaving his beloved doll near death's doorstep. How could he let this happen? Why did he not pay attention to the signs sooner? His poor doll was in this situation, because of his frightful ignorance. "I couldn't leave you," he said, as he felt Arthur's weak pulse vibrate against his thin gloves. "I wish I could truly hold you right now…"

Emerald hues slowly opened to gaze up at him, while he found his blush returning and flowing across his cheeks again. Arthur's eyes held so much emotion, but mostly love and sadness entwining into one, which then gazed back at him in longing and desperation. How could he do this to his most precious and treasured toy from his childhood? He hated seeing his Arthur in pain, because he knew he caused the agony and the many cracks upon the antique doll, which would become Arthur's prison if he did not find a way to stop his dear friend from fading away. "You can't change time…" his doll said, as he tightened his hold on Arthur's delicate fingers. "Alfred, sweetheart, calm down…There is nothing that can be done. Time is irreversible…"

He smiled slightly, while staring into grassy hues once more, which pierced his own sapphire orbs in return and wonder. "I may not be able to reverse time yet, but I can certainly steer it towards a future which are together in," he said, as Arthur smiled upon seeing the familiar determination sparkling in his favorite blue orbs, while noticing a few cracks upon the antique version of himself being repaired. "I won't let you leave me. You're my treasure and I'm going to guard you forever."

* * *

 **Tell me what you think. I love hearing your thoughts and this is not the ending. Yes, there is more.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning: US/UK**

Chapter Six

He breathed in the beautiful sent of roses, while the warm sunrays bathed him in heat, as he lay on the neatly trimmed lawn next to his lovely doll, who was watering the beds of their rainbow colored flowers. A small smile curled into his lips, as he raised his arm up into the air and brushed his gloved fingers against pale but lightly tinted crimson dolly cheeks. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered, while his doll looked away from him in embarrassment. "Hey, I really do mean that. You know, I sometimes even believe that you might have been stolen from a museum, because you're so gorgeous and I've never met anyone as captivating like you before in my life."

His doll stammered and flushed ruby red, as he intertwined his gloved fingers around Arthur's small wrist, while placing the slender fingers upon his chest. "You make my heart beat so fast even when I was a small child," he confessed, as his pretty dolly turned another shade of crimson. "I feel so happy that you are mine and I still do, because you always kept my nightmares away when I was a little kid, but more importantly you stayed at my side even when I began to forget about you. Darling, you were there when I needed you the most, so I'm going to be here now that you need me the most."

Emerald orbs widened in revelation, as his doll began to stutter and formulate a response back, while his gloved fingers once again started to stroke pale dolly cheeks in a loving manner. "Alfred, I…I don't know what to say," Arthur mumbled out, while lowering his gaze, as he laughed amusedly at his Artie's cute response. "Alfie, what are you doing?"

Cupping crimson stained cheeks in his hands, he raised his doll's head up gently, so he can peer down into beautiful green hues before speaking. "I love your adorable English accent," he proclaimed, while his dolly took on a whole new shade of red, as he came to a sudden realization. "Do you miss England? I mean, I just took you from your home and brought you to America without ever asking for your permission. Arthur, I'm…'

His beautiful doll smiled and quickly covered his mouth, while his warm breath brushed against his dolly's silk covered palm, which was preventing him from saying anything further. "Of course, I miss England, but you don't need to apologize, because I just want to be with you," Arthur said happily, while shyly turning his green orbs away from his azure ones in embarrassment. "I…I love you, Alfred."

A joyful smile spread across his lips, as he wrapped his fingers around his Artie's small wrist and pressed his lips against his dolly's silk covered palm. "I love you, too!" he said loudly, while gently brushing his gloved thumb across his doll's lips. "And when this curse is broken, I won't be able to stop kissing and touching you, so you're warned. Oh, and don't you worry, we'll visit England soon, because I know you miss your home and we'll stay at my new manor there too. It will be so much fun. You know, I wasn't _sent_ there in a long while either, but...oh, I love you so much. You won't be able to escape from my arms."

Arthur smiled and laced his fingers together with his Alfie's, while holding his favorite azure orbs in a locking gaze, as a warm feeling in his heart returned to him. "I don't care," he whispered, while letting out a dreamy sigh. "I want to stay locked in your embrace forever."

* * *

 **I wanted to update this for Christmas. Tell me what you think. Oh and I wonder what Alfred's job is. You know, we never really talked about his past. Why was he so lonely? Why did he have nightmares? Why doesn't or couldn't he have any friends? But, anyway, Merry Christmas guys.**


End file.
